twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Neeve
"You don't need be worry about me. The doll has learned to take of herself." :: ―Neeve Neeve is a talented and respected vampire with the unique ability to take controll of the movement of both vampire and human. She was born in the 1230's in England and was later changed by an unknown vampire. She is also some sort of friend to Chloé. Biography Early life Neeve was born in the mid of the 1230's in England, as the only child of a prosperous merchant. She grew up in a peacefull place near the forest of Durham, where she had a very happy childhood. In her childhood she quickly befriend with a famer son, and they had played together. Years later both x and Neeve were still best of friends, although x started drinking and become more agressive in his pursuit toward her. One night when the two of them were looking at stars in a open field they both used to play in, x told her how he was in love with her. However Neeve didn't feel the same way toward him, it only infuriated x. Out of both raging lust and his own anger of a rejection, he attacked and procceded to rape Neeve against her will. As a teenager, her silent, doll-like nature often got her into social outside. At the age of 17, in an attempt to please her parents, she married, but soon realized that her husband was an abusive man. Neeve was urged by her family, to keep quiet about the abuse, and she had no choice but to endure it. After a few month Neeve found out that she became pregnant, from x. She doesn't wanted her child to grow up in such a abusiv home and, she veiled her pregnancy from her husband. When he found out that she was pregnant from another man, she ran away, to her older brother. The child was born in 849, only to die 4 days later. Her husband was devastated and killed her. Neeve was later changed by an unknown Vampire on her dead bed. In the 1700's she was roaming Canada and met Chloé, the leader of the Canadian Coven, who offered her a place in the coven. Neeve refused it, but became a loyal friend. During that time period, both Neeve and Chloé, found each other sympathetic. Chloé liked because of the fact, that Neeve was a doormate, both pretty and extremely loyal to the point of being spineless. During that time Chloé invited her several time to join her coven, but Neeve refused all the times, because, she enjoys her traditional vampire life. Breaking Dawn While Neeve was in Canada, to visit her old friend, Chloé, she had ran into her, who was on her way to meet the Cullens to witness for Renesmee. Chloé had asked Neeve to join her and her coven, to assist them againt the Volturi. Neeve was disagreed the fight, but later joined them. She had became friends with Bella and shared her experiences, in both self-controll and combat skills. Neeve stayed with Chloé and the Cullens throughout the entire trail and stayed afterwards as well. When the Volturi arrive at the end of December, the Cullens and their allies manage to convince them that Renesmee really is half-human, but Aro, dead-set on claiming the gifts of the Cullens and some of their friends or allies, plots every possible justification to kill Renesmee. While Chloé faces a Volturi guard, Neeve extended her manipulation of the body of the guards, and allowed so Chloé and her coven to take them down. But before the Volturi declare a war, Alice and Jasper arrive with vampires Kachiri and Huilen and half-vampire Nahuel, to prove that Renesmee's future is safe to the vampire world. After the confrontation, she soon left and continued on her own. However, Neeve promised both the Cullen and Chloé to assist them once again against the Volturi or other covens. Physical Appearance Neeve is mentioned as a very beautiful persones she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human.She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is long and blond, and falls down to the middle of her back. Her original light grey eye color was replaced by red after she became a vampire. Neeve is described as a young woman of about 18, she is said to be slender with chest-length blonde hair and standing at a height of 5'4". She possessed the bright and shiny red eyes and the hard, cold skin that glittered under sunlight. She also has a soft spoken voice, it is also known, that she still has a slight English accent from her youth. She is descibed as having a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. As such, even before she became a vampire and inherited god-like beauty, Neeve was quite pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys. It is described that she moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing. As a human Neeve's blood smelled much better than other human's. She is smal and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she walking and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She usually wears feminine clothes, shirts and skirts, she also wears trousers. Her style changed dramatically with the time, from a girly style to a more natural look. She is a breathtakingly beautiful girl, and caught a lot of attention from many even people. Like all vampires, she possesses granite-hard skin, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Personality '' '' "People are powerless in the face of destiny. It is only when we are tossed about by the winds of fate that we know how truly weak we are. But, if we can stand and face our fates, I think we can see what it is we need to do." ―Neeve Neeve is usually impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires, she rarely expresses emotion, and may seem like she doesn't care about her surroundings. Because of her reserved nature, she keeps to himself, and never has much to say. An advocate for tranquility, Neeve is a humble and altruistic soul. Deeply moved by the sorrows she sees around her, she is empathetic to other people's strifes and desires to impart hope to them. Her bravery in battle is primarily for those she feels are less fortunate than her. Laid back to the point of seeming apathetic, Neeve does not have much of an interest in anything and possesses little motivation. A follower by nature, she became quite attached to her creator – a natural leader, who was always prompting her to try new things. Because of her mother’s mental illness, Neeve learned to become a quiet ‘doll’ who didn’t cause trouble or make her worry. She seems to think little of herself and lets people use her. In reality, she severely doubts her strengths and fears combat. However Neeve is a mature and collected individual, intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning.To ease her stress, she may compose melodies or poems. Her art is her alternative means of inspiring courage and peace of mind to herself and others. She is a filial daughter to her peace-loving father. Neeve shares her father's sentiments of avoiding needless conflict and protecting order. Powers and abilities Neeve is noted to have once been a well-trained vampire. It is implied that she is not to be underestimated. Nevertheless, her vampiric transformation has also provided her with physical capabilities that allow her to fight off her enemies. Like other vampires, Neeve has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses. In a snowy environment, she can move so gracefully that her feet are almost soundless. Movement Projection : Main article: Movement projection '' : ''"A sharp presence surrounded me, and then something hit me. It was like I was being punched all over my body, and I felt nothing anymore, in all of a second, I couldn't move. I gasped in horror, and then my mouth didn't close again, what was happening." ::: ―One of Neeve's targets Neeve has complete control over another person's actions, but not their thoughts. She is able to force people to perform any physical action she desires, even if it would force them to harm to themselves or others. Most of the time, she forces the user to mimic her own actions, but she is also able to exercise some control with simple hand movements. Neeve has not yet forced someone to act without some kind of gesture or movement of his own.Neeve can simultaneously immobilize at least three people with this ability. She can also force at least one of them to move while keeping the others paralyzed. She does not require a line of sight to her victims to keep them paralyzed, but she has not yet shown that she can force them to move when they are not in his line of sight. While she can maintain control of someone that Neeve cannot see, she has not shown that she can establish such control over someone she can not see. Relationships Chloé : Neeve's closest friend.]] ::Chloé is first and only vampire she trust. Chloé is the leader and founder of the Canadian coven. They first met in the 17th century when Neeve traveled to Canada and met other vampires.During that time, their Relationship grow stronger and felt in the end like sisters. So Neeve decided to extand the coven, to be an ally or a friend. However, Neeve never had the ambition to join a coven or to creat one. Chloé was aswell the first member of her coven to experiment living on animal blood instead of human and then presented the idea to her family and friends. Gallery '' Neeve Prom.jpg|Neeve during a Ball Neeve(ncasjca.jpg Neeve4165.jpg caroline-forbes-stefan-salvatore-tyler-lockwood-o-come-all-ye-faithful.jpg Caroline-caroline-forbes-9026340-531-800.jpg|Neeve talks to an other Vampire. Neeve with....jpg|Neeve meets the Canadian Coven in the 2100's. Neeve 1920.png|Neeve in the 1920's. Neeve Falls.png Neeve (leather).jpg caroline-forbes-and-topshop-pyramid-stud-leather-jacket-gallery.png Ian+Somerhalder+Candice+Accola+Vampire+Diaries+kd6CQxK0qzCl.jpg mate.jpg neeve-gallery.jpg Neeve Personality.jpg Tumblr mhf4qlLt111qhxmh2o1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m17s177.png TVD4x05-1.jpg 15bbe047.s.jpg nasjn.png Fff.png Clothing4.png Clothesseason24.png Wee2.png Re1.png Carforbes.png '' Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Nomads Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Females